What He Means To Us
by Monkey D. Anea
Summary: What Luffy means to those who love him, put up with him (what's the difference?) or supposedly hate him.
1. What He Means To Us: Brook

**What He Means To Us: Brook**

His captain is a miracle in his eyes.

Brook was in that fog for fifty years; whether he's talking about the actual fog or the loneliness, he couldn't tell you the difference.

Each and every day, he wanted to die. But to die would break his promise. After all, he said it himself, death isn't an apology.

He was going mad.

Laughing to make it a joke, singing to never forget.

Sometimes he still thinks he's on that ship... Until he hears his nakama's voices and his captain's unique laughter, followed by: _"Sing a_ _song Brook!~"_

His captain never has to say which song, and what kind of musician would he be to defy his captain?

Not that he minds.

No... that song needs new voices, even if he'll never forget the old ones.

Before, when his captain requested for him to sing, he heard his old captain, Yorki, instead.

He felt guilty. Then his new captain, his Luffy-san, would smile and say: _"I_ _t's okay Brook! Maybe next time!"_

He would always feel grateful and angry; angry at himself for not serving his captain properly, and for not moving on like captain Yorki would have wanted.

The request coming from his new captain's lips used to hurt.

But now...

 _"Yohoho!~ As you wish, Luffy-san!"_

He lives for it.


	2. What He Means To Us: Sanji

**What He Means To Us: Sanji**

Sometimes he misses the Baratie, even if he'll never admit it.

When he spent two years in hell, he didn't miss it as much.

 _"Hey... do you know about All Blue?"_

He missed his home; the thousand Sunny's kitchen; the sea; and his beautiful flowers~! Sanji would rather die than admit he missed the stupid mosshead and the rest of the idiots.

 _"No."_

Especially the straw hat wearing rubber madman he calls a captain.

 _"What? You've never heard of the Ocean Of Miracles? Well you see, in All Blue..."_

He smiles behind his hand while his cigarette's smoke streams across the room, watching said idiot scarf down lunch at an inhuman pace with food flying everywhere and ruining the once clean kitchen. Yet, he can't find it in himself to care at the moment.

"Sanji~! More foooood!~"

The smile widens, watching his captain try to steal Usopp's meal which causes a food war 'to the death' apparently, from the long-nosed sniper's words and Chopper's battle cry.

He especially didn't miss him.


	3. What He Means To Us: Rayleigh

**What He Means To Us: Rayleigh**

Rayleigh remembers the execution, even if he didn't witness it.

He remembers toasting his king with tears burning down his cheeks and laughter rumbling in his throat.

He remembers how the shot burned as it went down, remembers how the shot right after that didn't burn as bad as he celebrated The Age Of Dreams, The New Era.

He remembers it like it was happening in the exact moment he seen his kings crown on another's head. Remembers the day the world stood still then: "The Pirate King's been executed!" and the cheers and the moment when the shock and tears started in the crowds and in the crew.

He's not bitter.

 _"I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"_

He smiles into his shot glass. No, he's anything but bitter.

Even if the title on anyone else but his king stings.

"Monkey D. Luffy, huh?" his smile widens.

"A name fit for a king, isn't it Roger?"

He can already hear his captains laughter agreeing with him.


	4. What He Means To Us: Usopp

**What He Means To Us: Usopp**

Usopp doesn't regret almost anything.

He does regret one thing...

 _"Merry is... going to die!"_

He lightly brushes his fingertips against Sunny's railing.

He knows he couldn't save Merry, he knows she understood.

He knows the pain his captain was put through.

Losing Going Merry isn't what he regrets (though it still aches.)

 _"Monkey D. Luffy! I challenge you to a duel! Winner gets Merry!"_

His fingers dig into the railing, he doesn't mind the sting.

 _"You came without fear. Don't have any regrets, no matter what happens, this is the duel you wanted."_

He can feel the blood under his nails. He deserves it, he tells himself.

The sun's softened by the dawns light.

The winds are calming as the Thousand Sunny rocks gently on the waves.

Like a lullaby.

It's as if Sunny's comforting him.

"Sorry Sunny, just thinking..."

The ships deck gives a low creak.

He sighs.

He hears sandals smacking against the deck, he knows who they belong to.

More importantly, the who is coming towards him.

They stop, he doesn't turn around.

"Usopp?" he doesn't answer.

A hand on his shoulder, he flinches.

"What's wrong, Usopp?"

His stupid forgiving captain. His fingers dig into the railing harsher than before.

He feels the wood sink into his fingernails, apparently Luffy noticed too.

"Usopp." And just like that, Luffy's serious. The way he says his name is an order.

No matter how much of a coward Usopp knows he is, he can't defy a Captains Order, not again.

He turns around, blood dripping from his fingertips as he avoids his captains eyes.

"Usopp." It's another order, another Captains Order.

Usopp's grateful that he can call it that.

Without hesitation, because two years in hell (his captain was in worse than hell, and he, they, couldn't be there...) teaches you hesitation will kill you.

His eyes meet black steely ones.

That's all it takes, his captain knows what he's thinking.

Luffy understands.

His captains lips set into a thin line.

"Usopp."

Usopp understands even without his captain saying anything. With anything else but this, he wouldn't be able to understand with just one look, with just one word.

He's not Zoro.

 _'Well look_ _at that,'_ Usopp thinks, _'another duel.'_

Even if it's not a physical one, just a stare off.

Just like the last duel, he's lost to Luffy.

With a sigh, Usopp relents and despite the fact that he still feels guilty, grins slightly.

His captain smiles from ear to ear and laughs.

To Usopp, it sounds like forgiveness.


	5. What He Means To Us: Smoker

**What He Means To Us: Smoker**

Monkey D. Luffy is an annoyance.

A crazy annoyance.

Well.. that's what he is to Smoker.

(And many other people. Even members of his crew.)

Many people would say Straw Hat is stupid, kind, crazy, annoying, a disaster waiting to happen, a friend, pirate scum, the son of Dragon, and other rarer people would say he's smarter than he looks.

It's all true to him, even the smart part.

The brat has his moments.

He even grudgingly respects the pirate captain.

Not that he would ever tell Straw Hat that.

He probably already knows.

The idiot is more perceptive than he leads on.

 _"You know.. I d_ _on't hate you!"_

Smoker clenches his teeth over his cigars.

A good opponent is all he is.


	6. What He Means To Us: Robin

**What He Means To Us: Robin**

She seen everyone she loved die.

She can still feel the flames heat.

She can still smell the burning wood and flesh.

She can still hear their shouts, and the marines.

She can remember her mother. Her mother who looks just like her (in everything but hair color) but she can't remember her voice.

 _"You must live Robin!"_

She closes her eyes tightly.

She can remember her mothers words, just not her voice.

Sometimes she tries to remember it.

She knows it's stupid.

She always remembered her mothers words when it got hard.

The book in her hands begins to shake.

 _"Robin!"_

She can feel the moisture in her eyes.

 _"I haven't heard it from your mouth yet!"_

She feels the cold tears slide down her face.

 _"Say you want to live!"_

Her tears splatter on the books crisp pages.

A smile curves her lips even as the tears don't stop.

 _"I want to live! Take me out to sea with you!"_

She whispers quietly what she's always wanted to say.

"Thank you..."


	7. What He Means To Us: Nami

**What He Means To Us: Nami**

She thinks it's stupid really.

 _"What are you still doing here? You have no idea what's been happening on this island for the past eight years!"_

That her savior would be an idiot with a straw hat.

He's not really tall.

He's not smart on many things.

 _"Nope, I don't."_

He's crazy and strange.

They all are really.

But...

He's her captain.

 _"Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away... go away... go away... go away."_

A lot of people wonder why she follows him.

She doesn't follow him out of gratitude or because she owes him.

 _"Luffy... help me..."_

In his eyes what he did deserves nothing.

In his eyes that's what nakama do.

 _"Damn right!"_

She would follow him into the gates of hell if only to be by his side.

They all would.

Because...

 _"Nami! You're my nakama!"_

He's Luffy.


	8. What He Means To Us: Shanks

**What He Means To Us: Shanks**

It's been two years since Fire Fist Ace died.

Two years since Whitebeard died.

Two years since Shanks ended the war.

Two years since Luffy began his training.

Now the kids been in the papers left and right.

He even has a pirate alliance with Trafalgar Law, The Surgeon Of Death.

The red haired male smirks.

He wouldn't expect anything else from Luffy.

"Still causing trouble, Anchor?" he laughs to himself.

A smile that could only be described as fond curls his lips.

He's glad his Anchor's okay.

He knew his Anchor would be okay.

Still he worries.

He frowns.

He knew just from the first time he met Ace that the kid adored Luffy.

Hell, who doesn't?

To see someone Luffy was proud enough to call brother, die in his arms...

Shanks clenches his jaw.

It leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

He downs the bitter in his mug in one go.

 _"It wouldn't do you any good, you're still too little! There's no way you can become a pirate!"_

He smiles again, realizing you just can't be sad with Luffy around.

Even if he's not here physically.

He grimaces at the way he made it sound like the kid's dead.

Luffy's far from dead.

 _"Oh yes I will! One day I'll have a ship and a crew better than yours! And we'll have the biggest hoard of treasure in the whole world! I'm gonna be King Of The Pirates!"_

Shit, he's smiling again.

Luffy does have that affect on people.

Besides, Luffy's too stubborn to die.

 _"Hmm... you're gonna be better than us, huh?... Well then... do me a favor... keep this hat safe for me?"_

Shanks knows some promises you can't keep.

After all, Anchor has more important promises than just his.

 _"This hat means a lot to me."_

He reaches up to touch a hat that hasn't been there for years.

He smiles.

No... Anchor promised.

Luffy never breaks his promises.


	9. What He Means To Us: Vivi

**What He Means To Us: Vivi**

She wonders how Luffy's doing.

She knows about the new crew members.

She's not jealous, really.

She read about Marineford and she was scared.

It's been two years since then.

She heard about the Straw Hats' comeback.

She read about the pirate alliance.

She can't help but be envious.

Her friends, her new nakama, all have bounties and some have new names.

Black leg Sanji

He hasn't changed.

Except for his wanted poster.

She covers a laugh with her hand.

Demon Pirate Hunter Zoro

Mr. Bushido as silent and guarding as ever but he is missing an eye. Which worries her, but she knows that he's strong.

Cat Burglar Nami

Nami-san is still up to her old tricks by the way the wanted poster looks. She did grow her hair out though. _It looks good on her_ , Vivi thinks.

Cotton Candy Lover, Tony Tony Chopper

Tony-kun's still cute as ever.

Soul King Brook

Looks like Luffy-san finally got his musician. A very... unique musician at that.

Cyborg Franky

He's a very neat looking person.

Sogeking, Long nose-kun seems to have a new name. She smiles remembering Long nose-kun's stories.

Demon Child Nico Robin

She shivers.

Honestly, the kind of company Luffy-san keeps.

She also learned of who Luffy-san's father is.

She could believe it.

Luffy-san has a strange family line after all.

Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Luffy-san is among the other Supernova's.

She's so proud of her captain.

That's wrong...

She bites her lip as tears threaten to fall.

He's not her captain anymore.

 _"You think risking your own life is enough? Try risking our lives along with yours!"_

Luffy-san isn't her captain anymore.

The tears roll down her cheeks.

 _"We're your friends!"_

A tender smile graces her lips and she laughs.

 _"Will you call me a friend once more?!"_

She wipes her tears with her arm.

The X stands proudly against her tan skin.

Luffy-san, all of them, are her nakama.

She's still nakama.


	10. What He Means To Us: Zoro

**What He Means To Us: Zoro**

He is loyal to his captain but he wouldn't call it loyalty.

You have to do something to earn loyalty.

Luffy doesn't base what he does off of things like that.

He doesn't do it for loyalty.

He does it for the person.

That's one of the many reasons why Zoro follows him.

Zoro doesn't bow down to anyone.

He bows for someone.

He doesn't bow down to Luffy.

Why would Luffy want someone so weak that they have to bow down to him?

Zoro knows that he will never be equal to his captain.

Luffy thinks that they all are.

His captain believes that they're all worthy enough to stand by his side.

No one will ever be equal to Luffy.

But Zoro will fight and fight to be by his captains side.

They all would and will.

He doesn't want to be anywhere else. None of them want to be anywhere else. Even though they could all be somewhere else, they wouldn't fit there.

The place beside his captain is for him, that's what first mates do when a crew splits up.

(None of them will go separate ways without an order, and even then, it's no guarantee.)

They remain by their captains side.

When you're a first mate, it's you're position in life.

Even after you or your captain's gone.

And to have your captain die before you is a first mate's failure. The bond between the first mate and captain is unlike any other.

Even though Luffy trusts them all.

Zoro grimaces and opens his eye, glancing at his captain perched on his spot. The sun beats down on his captain vest covered back, making him stand out among the ship.

He know's it's not Rayleigh's fault that the Pirate King died.

He knows that Rayleigh believes he failed.

He knows that the old man has wanted to die since the former Pirate King laughed his final breath away on that execution platform in Logue Town.

His captain always looks like he's thinking too much when he's up there by himself, staring but not really, at the waves and thinking so much that his brain probably hurts.

He knows that the only reason the old man's still here is because of an unspoken promise between captain and first mate.

 _"Any problem with that, Pirate King?!"_

If Luffy was going to be executed and ordered Zoro to do nothing...

Would he?

 _"Nope."_

He grins.

He doesn't know if he would.

Depends on the situation, and if Luffy's being stupid or not.

Luffy looks over his shoulder and grins back at him. Zoro hadn't even realized that he was grinning to himself, maybe he's thinking too much also.

He can't just let the future Pirate King wander without his first mate.

After all, isn't that what first mates are for?


	11. What He Means To Us: Buggy

**What He Means To Us: Buggy**

When Buggy served under Gol D. Roger, he thought that the man was a fool but he was... fond of the guy. (A part of him remembers how tears trickled down his cheeks at the sight of the man invincible in his eyes laughing his life away.)

But don't think he misses him! And don't even get him started on Red-Haired Shanks.

Buggy scowls at his reflection in the mirror.

"Dumb flashy bastard..."

He remembers when he had first met the straw hat wearing captain.

(His smile had made him cringe, it was just too similar to an old king he remembers… misses.)

He remembers seeing that straw hat on unruly black hair and wanted to laugh at the fact that Red Hair gave away his hat to the brat.

(When he saw that hat on the brat's head, his breath hitched as a thought clouded his mind. The Red-Haired moron couldn't be dead, right?)

A part of him wondered why Shanks gave his hat away, not that he'd ever admit it.

(Was that his way of forgetting them?)

Buggy almost laughs at the thought of the Red-Haired bastard forgetting the captain (them), but he stops himself because if he showed too much, wouldn't that break character?

And the great Buggy doesn't break character for anyone! And this time, he laughs.

(The Pirate King's there on his knees, with chains binding him and Marines ready to crush him. And all Buggy can feel is rage and sadness at the sight of his father preparing to die for them and a coward like himself.)

Suddenly, Buggy's not laughing anymore. No, instead he's looking at his reflection in the mirror, longing for the sea with a title that isn't his and serving under people who make him sick.

(He's safe this way. Buggy knows that he wouldn't make it against The World Government.)

(The world.)

But that kid! That brat with his captain's hat and an eerily similar smile shows up and ruins everything! Buggy frowns, gritting his teeth at the thought of 'Monkey D. Luffy'. Who woulda thought that the idiot is a D? (Something about 'em felt world-changing). Now, Flashy Bastard II has been making big waves everywhere he goes, and places he hasn't reached yet.

Buggy hisses after his fist makes contact with the mirror and the glass shatters, falling into the sink. He almost had the stupid brat at Loguetown! But NO, a damn miracle of nature had to happen.

(Secretly, under all that scarred heart, he's happy that fate intervened which he will never, no matter what, admit.)

He looks over his hand; he left his gloves on the side of the sink. Blood trails off his hand, dripping into the sink staining the white (as white as the clouds on a warm day). He thought that he was rid of the brat after all that fiasco, but fate is one cruel bitch, in Buggy's opinion. Even though most would say that she's rewarded him with dumb luck.

(Each time the luck would have mattered most, it's never to be found.)

(Watch your captain die and his son/your drinking buddy/friend die, and the only walking, breathing miracle in this era crumble with his brother dying in his arms and say that she's been 'rewarding'.)

After all, what's his life compared to kings?

He stares at the blood trailing off his hand while flexing it over the sink in fascination by what the red liquid inspires in his memories. (That long white scar from when that knife came too close to him and his captain intercepted it before it would become fatal, remembers how his captain laughed it off and told him to let it scar over, good for the memories, he said. He was right. Remembers how Rayleigh had scolded him and Shanks joked about it to mask his concern. Or that's what Rayleigh said, anyway.)

Not to even mention Impel Down when the moron dragged him into hell with him. (He might have slipped, but still! It's the Straw Hat captain's fault, dammit!). The boy's a fool, trusting someone based on what they say, he can almost scoff at the thought.

Try being stuck in hell with an idiot sometime, it's not a fun experience. (Okay, it was a little fun, only because it reminded him of the days with the king's crew!). Buggy stares at his hand, recalling the determined teen he hasn't seen in two years. (Aside from the newspaper, not that he's checking up on the teen – he's just keeping up with competition!)

 _"Here you go."_

Buggy closes his eyes, his hand still above the sink. The blood dries against his hand, while the red still stains the white as the words flow through his mind until he can see the other smiling ignorantly while they run for their lives.

 _"Huh?"_

What a fool, handing over a treasure marker. He was shocked from the stupidity that the teen seems to radiate.

(He freezes, hand holding the large axe, doubting what he just heard and surprised by the smile directed at him.)

 _"You're still willing to give it to me even knowing that it's a Treasure Finder?"_

 _"We made a deal. All I care about is rescuing Ace!"_

So stupid (nice)...

 _"But if you give it to me now, I might abandon you and run away!"_

(Doesn't the fool know you can't trust anybody?)

 _"Oh, right! But you said you'd take me there!"_

Painted lips curve into a smile while his eyes remain closed and hand remains above the sink as the memory continues.

 **'Don't look at me like that! I'm a scoundrel... a no-good pirate! You shouldn't trust guys like me!'**

That thought was of sarcasm. Why would Buggy's thought be anything else for a fool like the teen?! (The smile directed at him didn't deserve to be near him, a coward.)

(A smile like that shouldn't even bless hell.)

(Someone like that shouldn't have to see their _brother_ die.)

(Someone like that shouldn't have to go through hell, much less walk through its gates to only lose their main purpose for going there in the first place.)

(Someone like that deserves luck better than Buggy's.)

But Buggy knows that the foolish (best) people always get hurt the most and die the quickest.

(But didn't the Red-Haired moron prove him wrong?)

(Didn't his captain prove him right?)

Buggy opens his eyes and examines his hand once again before turning the knobs on the sink which makes no sound. (Unlike at the king's ship, where the knobs squeaked because the captain liked the sound of it, said it reminded him of an old house far off and out of sight.)

The water stings his cuts but washes off the red from both the pale sink and his hands, washes it down the drain until it's out of mind and out of sight, so the only thing that remains is the water dripping off his scarred (bloody) hands.

The kid's stupid and crazy, no doubt about that. (But aren't the best pirates a little out of their minds? And maybe it's not stupidity...) He's almost everything a pirate is not supposed to be. He helps people and trusts (Buggy winces at the word) too easily, when he shouldn't trust at all! but it's not like Buggy cares about the moron or anything!

He grabs the towel beside the sink hanging on the wall, with those fancy wall racks things (it's not wooden or dented like in the king's ship), and dries his hands, drying away the day (era) and the left over red streaks (blood, so much blood, and filth and –). He sets it back down and snaps on his white gloves.

Luffy's not like other pirates, or probably any other human or creature out there.

So maybe it's not so bad to follow some of the things the devil-may-care attitude teen (man) does, just to show him up, of course! There's no other reason than that...

Satisfied by the feel of his gloves on the skin of his hands, Buggy turns around and begins walking to the door. A grin on his painted lips all the while.

"Like I'd let a stupid brat like yourself to upstage me! Just you wait Straw Hat!"

He swings the door open and it clicks shut behind him.


	12. What He Means To Us: Kid

**What He Means To Us: Kid**

When Kid first heard of Straw Hat Luffy, he thought no way a brat like that could stand up to him.

When the Straw Hat Pirates brought Enies Lobby to its knees, Kid knew he needed to keep up with the brat.

(He also wanted to see how crazy the captain could be, he didn't give a second thought to the crew.)

When he met the Straw Hats', he had seen how the crew was as crazy as their captain.

(Any doubts about Straw Hat not being as crazy as they say flew out the window.)

When Straw Hat's fist connected to the pompous scum called a celestial dragon, he grinned and decided that Straw Hat is as crazy as they come.

(And that Straw Hat is a worthy rival.)

When "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh said he even wanted to meet Straw Hat, it proved that the brat didn't just attract his attention.

(The teen makes even the legends take a second glance.)

When Kid said he'd handle the marines and admirals outside, he grinned knowing that the straw hat wearing captain wouldn't just stand back and watch.

He wanted to see what the other was made of.

(He wasn't disappointed.)

When the brat showed "his arm of the giants", Kid couldn't just sit by and not give a good first impression.

Kid grins, recalling his words after seeing the destruction all three of them caused.

 _"Later, Straw Hat! I'm glad I got to see you."_

Who would know that he actually meant it?

 _"The next time we meet, we'll be enemies!"_

His grin becomes more twisted remembering the response he got from Straw Hat.

 _"Oh? But I'm going to be the one who finds One Piece!"_

He remembers the rush (shock that spread through the body and kept him from breathing for a second) that went through his veins after those words were said, like a fact came from Straw Hat. He's sure that the same rush went through Trafalgar's veins too.

Kid remembers all the times he killed those people who laughed at him for saying he was going to find One Piece. But here was this teen, this brat announcing it with no shame, and without caring if someone laughed. So he thought: 'If you can't say it, then how can you do it?'

 _"Hey, Killer!"_

Kid grins and stares out the window to the wild untamed sea, and recalls those words he said right after Straw Hat made him think (realize).

 _"On our way here, when we said that it always made people laugh at us."_

The brat made him rethink his values, something not even Killer can do.

 _"But each and every time, I killed all those who laughed!"_

This reckless teen (when Kid calls you reckless, it's a compliment) with a stupid smile and a trade mark straw hat that made him actually make a decision, him!

 _"Still, in the oceans ahead, those who don't have the guts to say it will die first!"_

Kid scowls at the thought of the teen who got his attention (more than just a second glance), who made him think of the reckless teen as a (worthy) rival.

(Someone he wouldn't mind fighting.)

 _"Let's meet again in the New World!"_

Kid frowns at the window to the sea, the teen inspired him to make a promise, which will most likely be broken on the wild seas ahead.

Kidd scoffs at the thought, he might break a lot of promises because he doesn't care and he's a pirate, but he'll definitely fight Straw Hat in the future.

He'll win too.

When Straw Hat broke into Impel Down, Kid laughed at the supposed scum in the world diving into hell and breaking back out with the demons of the underworld behind him.

When Straw Hat's brother died and they didn't know if Straw Hat made it, Kid frowned, scoffed, and said: ' _Of course, he did!_ '.

Because if Kid deems someone worthy enough of being a rival, shouldn't they be able to withstand hell?

Anyway, the brat owes him a fight! And the brat accepted the challenge (promise) to meet again! So of course the brat would live (he wasn't worried).

When Trafalgar helped (saved) Straw Hat, Kid noted to not kill the shitty bastard the next time that they all meet (Straw Hat included) in the New World. Not because Trafalgar saved the moron (the one who challenges the world and lives), but because the challenge was preserved.

Kid throws open the window and the seas breeze hits him with the scent of salt, sun, and freedom.

When Kid found out about the alliance between Trafalgar and Straw Hat, he was angry.

(Shitty Trafalgar got to meet the other first.)

Kid knows that he's a better rival than Trafalgar anyway.

The weak bastard needs help from Straw Hat, ain't that pathetic?

(Straw Hat makes the world bend to his will, so maybe that's a good ally to have?)

Kid scoffs, he rather be Straw Hat's rival than nakama

His lips curve into a grin

"Just you wait Straw Hat, I'm coming after you first!"

He has to deal with some other stuff first, but so does Straw Hat, and why wouldn't he go after Straw Hat after this shit's over? Trafalgar's not a challenge to beat.

(Disqualifying the fact that the teen made him think, and that the teen's hat belongs to the Legend, the old king.)

Trafalgar would be fun to fight, but Luffy will be a (challenge) fight he would be fucking happy to have.

"Kid?" Killer peers through the opened door at his grinning captain, who scowls at his appearance.

"What?" Killer doesn't even raise a brow at his captain's snappy attitude

"We're ready."

Kid's grin becomes his evil cackle of a laugh.

Seems like Straw Hat might not have to wait long after all.


	13. What He Means To Us: Law

**What He Means To Us: Law**

Law has seen more in his short life than most people will see in two lifetimes.

He's not bitter.

(Too many years wasted on bitterness now... )

He's tired, but he can't die now.

To many days, hours, seconds-

Years.

Devoted to killing the mad flamingo he use to idolize.

After all, that pink feathered tyrant took away the last reason to live in his life.

(Too many years spent losing should make you grateful for what you have, but Law's just waiting for something to go wrong and for them to die.)

Force of habit he supposes.

That's why his crew (fuck, when did it sound so good to call it that?) are in Zou, and the Straw Hats' are in Dressrosa with the demon himself.

Law's demon.

The demon in all bittersweet fairy tales, you know the ones where the naive fool loses his will to go on? Maybe it's not fairy tales, maybe it's the horror stories in books, Law has always gotten them confused anyway.

But then... the mission was suppose to be easy, Law dies after Straw Hat kills Doflamingo and if a Straw Hat dies in the process, well... Law warned them.

It wasn't suppose to be like this.

He wasn't suppose to start caring.

(A smile and the pace of a rubber madman wasn't suppose to make him feel so... _alive.)_

Plans don't always go as planned, and Law has learned this lesson more than he ever has before.

He was suppose to die.

He was suppose to kill Doflamingo indirectly, (but isn't directly so much better?)

He was suppose to take down Doflamingo, not Straw Hat.

He was suppose to be uncaring of the Straw Hats' welfare.

(Half of them were injured, and he lost again.)

He ended the alliance with Straw Hat (couldn't stomach them dying, much less _him.)_

But Straw Hat wouldn't let him.

(Secretly, he's happy the other didn't give up on him.)

When Law faced down Doflamingo again, he said he had faith in the D. And in the Straw Hats' who create miracles wherever they go.

Even if the giant flamingo didn't believe him.

(Everything ached, from the blood running down his back to the lead bullets implanted in his chest.)

He remembers his first meeting with the straw hat wearing captain. (It was amusing and all he could think, painting the picture of a smiling teen in his head was: ' _I'll definitely remember you, Mr. Straw Hat')._

He remembers how the teen punched the Celestial Dragon without a second thought.

(He was as crazy as they say)

Law wasn't that impressed.

(He knew that the teen with a smile like that would either die or become a legend.)

But he admits it was admirable.

When the World Government showed up at the front steps of the auction house, he smirked at the challenge until Eustass-ya opened his big mouth clearly challenging him and Straw Hat.

After witnessing the destruction they caused, he felt his blood rush.

(The adrenaline destruction brings is truly a sight to behold and feel.)

So he couldn't keep his mouth shut. (What can he say? Destruction makes him reckless.)

(Straw Hat in general makes him reckless)

 _"What's with that, Straw Hat?! Didn't really end on a high note for you!"_

Law snorts, a grin riding up his lips while thinking of what the teen had to say back to him, not as idiotic as they say, as he seems.

 _"You think?"_

After that, there was the promise of the New World, and he didn't agree to it.

(But meeting Straw Hat in Punk Hazard showed that fate had other plans, and doesn't give a shit what Law thinks, but it never has, so what else is new?)

Which he's fine with, surprisingly.

(Despite all the hell Mr. Straw Hat's put him through since.)

But really, the hell started the second Straw Hat Luffy set foot on Sabaody, increased when something happen to their supposed 'friend' the mermaid girl, and became a storm when a D. stepped foot into the 'gods' territory. Straw Hat does make it fun though, repercussions aside.

He's free though, everything Law couldn't be.

(Wants to be.)

When he was laying without an arm, after Straw Hat beat Doflamingo, his demon, not Straw Hat's. He couldn't be more relieved or angry, but he's been emotionally unstable for awhile now.

Law remembers the darkness taking over and easing his worries for the time being.

Straw Hat Luffy is reckless, insane, idiotic, too trusting, kind, childish, a nuisance, strangely serious at times, and overall, a good friend.

(If not one you can't get rid of.)


	14. What He Means To Us: Chopper

**What He Means To Us: Chopper**

 _They were sitting side by side, looking past all the snow to beyond. Well, that's where Doctor Hiluluk always looks anyway, like he wants to be there. Chopper glances at him, like he has been there. "You see Chopper, I believe even a monster can make friends." The reindeer looked at the old man with wide eyes, Doctor smiled and looked past the snow with that look in his eyes again._

 _"And your not the baddest, trust me. The sea's a vast and terrible place, but it's also full of endless possibilities and adventures!" Hiluluk looked down at him, his smile wider than anything the little doctor can remember (even at his death) "That's what makes it so dangerous!"_

Chopper gasps low, head bowed and ears twitching. He looks back, knowing that voice even in a nightmare, especially in a nightmare. His brown eyes find his captains who grins widely back at him. Chopper feels his breath seep from his open mouth. The doctor clears his throat while his heart rises at the sight of black eyes ( _\- like the night's at Torino Kingdom_ ) "Yes, captain?" he asks.

Luffy frowns, reaching a hand out and placing it on the small forehead, Chopper freezes in place at the touch. "Are you okay Chopper?" his captain asks, frown deepening at his reaction. Chopper can't help it, staring at his captain and realizing- this is his captain, his nakama, his hero.

Someone who would move mountains and divide skies for him and them, his other nakama. Someone who risked his own life for the sake of someone else's. Someone who can smile while they're destroying his enemies. Someone who can reach out his hand when you've hurt him so badly that- Chopper swallows hard and doesn't leave dark eyes that have specks of brown.

 _"Doctor Hiluluk, are there people like the sea?" Chopper asked, ears down as he stared confuse at the old man who laughed while patting his knees in response. Doctor smiled with that thing in his eyes again, the kind he gets when looking beyond the snow._

"Chopper?" Luffy asks, frown still on his face with his eyes full of worry. Chopper smiles, it stretches his cheeks, he laughs.

"Sorry Luffy! I was just distracted!" Chopper apologizes, eyes closed, only peeking open to smile at his confused captain. "It's really pretty today outside, isn't it?" Luffy blinks, turning his head to look out the window, smiling at the sight of a sunny day with clear blue water.

"Shishishishi! Your right Chopper!" the reindeer watches fascinated as his captain turns to him with a smile that resembles the sun itself. "Do you wanna fish with me? Usopp said he would but he's talking to Franky about some weird metal thing." Luffy says, staring as he fixes his straw hat.

 _"Rare ones! People like that are a once in a lifetime special. If you meet anyone like that, make sure not to let them slip away! It would be a mistake of a lifetime!" Doctor Hiluluk laughed loud and bright, Chopper felt his shoulders shake as he laughed along with him._

Chopper grins, "Sure!"

 _You're the sea to me_


	15. What He Means To Us: Boa Hancock

**What He Means To Us: Boa Hancock**

He is a man.

Hancock takes a breath and stares ahead determinedly.

These are what a man is:

A man is a cruel creature which cares only for itself.

A man is vile and only knows lust and greed.

 _"You make me sick!"_

A man cannot love anyone but himself.

A man isn't beautiful nor kind.

They're monsters.

A man-

 _"What's on your back... has nothing to do with our duel."_

A man is disgusting and-

 _"Okay, thanks! Go ahead and turn them back!"_

A man- a man is...

 _"Thank you very much!"_

That man- that man is...

 _"And I don't regret what I did to those Celestial Dragons! Do you know what they did to my friend!?"_

\- A miracle!~

Hancock feels the tears trail down her cheeks as she bites her lip and smiles.

That man is Luffy.

 _"Hammock!"_

Her future husband!~

But besides that, men have harmed her (they tried to break her) and for a time, they did. They're vile and all possess lust and greed and- they have no qualms about the age of a young girl if she's beautiful enough. (See? Her beauty's not always a good thing to have). So she armored it, made it strong, made it to where she would never have to do more than bat her eyes (she never wanted to have to touch). And people fear her, the women respect her; she never has to bow or obey again.

Even the kind men, she believes, has hidden evil (the evil being lust, greed, and cruel intentions). But then, she wonders, what does that make her? Falling in love with a man- no, not a man, Luffy. What is her fantasies (they're not sick) and they're not cruel (no means no, in that sense). And she vowed never to open her heart (because the open-hearted are the easiest to damage, to use) not even to those she loves. (But what does that make her?) She would rather be called cruel and awful than be weak and usable. She would rather be a monster (a gorgeous one at that) than be breakable.

(But, she wonders, doesn't that make her more breakable?)

When Luffy arrived, childish and open-hearted (in a way, mostly kind) she thought he would fall victim to what every human being (even herself, she would never admit) has, to lust. But... he didn't. (It scared her). She promised herself, to never be usable to a.. man. She vowed never to be broken or beat in any sense, shape, or form by man or woman.

(Women are cruel too, she should know, she is the Snake Princess of Amazon Lily.)

But there was, is, another reason to why she feared. He wasn't fazed by her beauty, by the thing she turned into a weapon so no one could harm her again. And without her beauty, her weapon, what would she have to defend herself and her sisters? She would be usable.

(And without her beauty, what would she be? Just a title, just a woman, just a human and not a monster.)

But then... with that bargain that he could not refuse, he refused it for the sake of another. He bowed, bowed willingly to her for someone... someone else. (He's powerful, the King's Haki, and he would bow for someone else). He made her think, made her revalue the things which she seen as black and white, he made her change. (No, he didn't make her, didn't persuade her, just... smiled and did what he did and she... changed, on her own). He's a man.

Cruel

Disgusting

Vile

Heartless

A monster

(And not the gorgeous kind.)

Hancock digs her nails into her throne. She became what she hated and feared. She became what makes a man, but with breast and what makes her a woman. She became a hypocrite. She became as bad as them. He is her one exception to these beliefs (but with him, there may be many more). But none could have her heart (untouched treasure) but him! So this list, this list of what a man is, may be incorrect after all. (That makes her fear).

Monkey D. Luffy is a man.

So these are things rare men could be:

Kind

Messy (it's cute on him)

Honest

Trustworthy

Non-manipulative (he does manipulate with his smile!)

Charming

Childish (that's one of his charms.)

Strong (but not cruel.)

Forgetful (but not the important things; peoples fears, sadness, or pains of their pasts.)

Gentle (if not rough, by accident.)

Loving

Cute

Adorable

Sweet- her list is starting to become full, it seems.

Hancock smiles, news of the Straw Hats' meeting up is a rumor on the wind, seems she has somewhere to be. Off to see Luffy-kun after two long years.

Her one exception.

* * *

 **If anything above offended you, I apologize. I'm not trying to imply that Hancock was sexually abused, but she may have seen sexual abuse taking place. The opinion of what happen to Hancock is yours alone. Forgive any mistakes and One Piece is by no means mine. Please drop a review and tune in for next time.**

 **-Anea**


	16. What He Means To Us: Bon Clay

**What He Means To Us: Bon Clay**

His name is Bentham.

He likes ballet, slippers, makeup, booze, and tears!~

Okama way!

When people see him, opinions vary (like any other person.)

Some think he's fascinating, others strange.

Usually, they think he's a freak.

Which is fine, their opinions don't matter anyway. When they see him, they think he's confused, pathetic, unnatural, which is fine by him, because how can something that makes him feel a semblance of right be so wrong? When he was younger and newer and sadder, opinions mattered the most. Now, he knows you can't please everybody or make them understand you (most don't want to understand, they only want to be cruel.)

And so, he provides support and a place to belong to those who are younger, older, sadder and newer, away from those who only want to be cruel or poke and prod. He offers them a place where they can embrace themselves and drown out the sounds of those that don't understand, or can't, so that they don't feel so wrong, when they could feel a little right.

When people see him, they see a man in makeup and slippers, seemingly trying to be a woman.

He's not a man or a woman, because even though he likes makeup and slippers; he doesn't favor wine over scotch, he doesn't like heels all that much and he may like dresses, but prefers something that doesn't hug too tight or have many frills. And even though he prefers scotch over wine, he doesn't like facial hair (on himself anyway), and though he doesn't wear heels, he envies those who do (he may be graceful, but heels can throw him through a loop), and though he doesn't prefer things that hug too tight or have many frills, he'd rather jump into fire than to wear men's clothes.

He's not a man or a woman, he's Bentham, Mr. 2, Bon Clay, Bon Kurei. It's not as complicated as many think, or all that fascinating either.

But before he's Bentham, Mr. 2, Bon Clay, Bon Kurei, or even an okama, he's a friend.

His name is Bentham (but he prefers Bon Clay) and he's an okama and friend. When he first met that straw hat wearing little boy (forget the fact that he was seventeen) who was trying to save that desert country, he saw no disgust, pity, cruelty, or fascination in the boys eyes. He saw anger (for the boy's friend) and curiosity (but not about how he looked, more so about his devil fruit power) and decided that this boy was a friend (even if he was an enemy at the time.)

(He couldn't predict where this friendship would lead him-

nor the little boy with a man's eyes.)

He has many names, but he prefers to be known as a friend, and he can be whoever he wants to be (physically). One touch with his right hand, and he could be Boa Hancock - said to be the most beautiful woman on all seas-, or Dragon the revolutionary. He would like to say being a woman or man doesn't prompt his interest about how these people live and are viewed, but it does and the experience is always a lesson.

But he's a friend, and an okama, with many names, and he doesn't want to be anyone else.

(A touch with his left hand, and he's himself again.)

When he was shipped to Impel Down, he chanted the Okama Way under his breath even as the other prisoners threatened and held out hope for a miracle (because Ivankov, the most admired queen of the drag queens, said to believe in miracles, and she must be right, if someone like Monkey D. Luffy can exist). When news of Portgas D. Ace's execution reached him, he tried not to connect the dots because Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace couldn't be related, discrediting information from before they arrived at Alabasta.

(But they were, and it made him break a little inside.)

His name is usually Bon Clay, and he's an okama and more importantly, a friend. So when that little boy in a straw hat with a man's eyes was running through hell and found him in search of his brother, he said he would help, because said little boy was a friend.

It didn't go right, and Monkey D. Luffy almost died. (He did die in ways, Bon Clay knows this). And Gol D. Roger's son died. (But that doesn't matter, Ace died, that's what matters.) And Bon Clay was reminded that people other than him, have many other names and faces, and maybe that's why Monkey D. Luffy didn't judge him (because how can you judge someone with your brother's eyes?)

His name doesn't matter, and neither the fact that he's an okama. Just that he's a friend. A friend of many, also Monkey D. Luffy. The boy who's no longer a boy who has the eyes of a man (even at seventeen) - with a passed brother that had many names and faces and now a gaping hole in his chest-, who ran through hell and lost.

To him, Monkey D. Luffy is a miracle, but above that, he's a friend.

\- And you never leave a friend behind, even in hell.

 _"BON-CHAN!"_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Beta'd by: psychotriton**

I'm sorry if I have disappointed you with this one. I love the dynamic of Bon Clay and Luffy's friendship, yet I feel like this chapter wasn't even close. Also if anyone's interested, would someone like to do artwork for this fic? So I could have a cover image for it? If not, sorry I bothered and 'till next time.

\- Monkey D. Anea


	17. What He Means To Us: Garp

**What He Means To Us: Garp**

 _"Gramp's, is justice as important to you as me?"_

 _"What? Where would you get a hair-brained idea like that! Idiot!"_

 _"Ow! Gramp's!-"_

 _"- Quit your whinin'!"_

 _"-But! Gramp's!"_

 _"Are you back-talking me?!"_

 _"-No!"_

 _"Good! Now, go and beat that ape!"_

 _"Fine!"_

* * *

He failed.

He's failed so many times, through no one's fault but his own. The look of the people he loves and the people he's sworn to protect (it either being awe, fear, admiration, disappointment or hate) doesn't faze him anymore. He's used to the disappointment in his family's eyes (if he even has a family anymore), and the adoration and respect in other's eyes. It used to fill him with pride, but now it's ashes in his mouth- the thing that could have been different if he'd only chosen right.

Garp The Fist -former Marine War Hero, savior of law abiding citizens, and fear of many pirates- sighs.

Training still goes on outside the barracks, and he would be out there making sure they aren't goofing around like most of his previous trainees did. He grins, but it falls short at the reminder that he's not going to see them anymore. Other than... ( _"Gramps!"_ ) if that's even a given anymore.

Idly, Garp thinks, staring at the ceiling with his head tilted back. People call him a hero, or they use to. Now, sometimes, he'll cross people on the street whispering about 'traitor!', instead of 'hero!'. Maybe it suits him more now.

Once, on his way to a local bar, the sun beating down on his back, people whispering and a few children gaping in admiration and awe, to which he smiled, a woman -young, reminded him of Makino in ways- had a frown, a look of disgust across her face, much like Dadan wore that time ( _"Why did you let Ace die?!"_ ), stuck a finger in his face and gave him a what for that would've made his wife proud.

She said -screamed, really. But with women, they always seem to be yelling at him- "You're a disgrace." Her face was disgusted and sad after that, like she was truly grieving for pirates she didn't even know- maybe she did, brat's never told him anything.

It didn't take him long to figure out who the grief was for.

"You let- you let them kill your grandson! He died! Because of you! Your other grandson- Straw Hat Luffy! A pirate! Is more of a man than you'll ever be!" She was crying by then, angry tears streaming down her cheeks, a smattering of freckles beneath the salty grief.

"What kind of man stands by and watches his family die- all because of what they see as justice!? Some pirates are more humane than you are! You're a monster!" and with her honey hair tied back, she spat in his face. At that moment, she reminded him of Rouge.

The woman was staring him down in a fighting stance, sloppy, but lively. Other Marines were approaching them, unaware of what had occurred while a group which had stopped to stare, surrounded them, too afraid to agree, too afraid to protest. Garp said nothing.

He dismissed his fellow Marines when they demanded to know why there was a crowd, he quickly glared at the crowd, daring anyone of them to say anything. They offered no resistance. He remembered saying that it was his mistake. He bumped into her, and not to tell 'the boss' -the man he dreams about killing- because it was his fault and she was only having a bad day. One of the recruits heard the speech the carbon copy of Rouge gave, while the others were blissfully unaware. The woman said nothing, only stared with angry, red eyes, and tear stained cheeks.

Later, he had to talk some sense into the boy later that night, who screamed and yelled on the verge of tears, that he was a hero, and all he did was protect the world from pirate scum. Garp doesn't know how he refrained from knocking sense into the boy, probably because the brat was barely into his teens. Maybe because he was reminded of black eyes, freckled cheeks, a world-sized grin, a mischievous smirk, and two familiar names.

It was eerie how it sounded so like himself at that age, so much like the new Admirale now. But he grinned, despite fighting back tears and bile with the smell of burning flesh- something he has smelled from time to time before- that is now the smell of his grandson, accompanied by the smell of burning rubber, and said the woman would change her standing in time, without their help, and that training was to begin earlier than usual.

The boy whined, but happily complied with a grin and a promise not to tell.

At this time, Garp began to wonder about when he became such a liar.

His son's happily grinning younger face, full of pride and respect and admiration, the face of a child who still thought his father hung the sun and the stars and protected the world with his fist of justice, flashed across his mind.

He's been a liar for a long time.

If Garp had to say what hurt- what really hit close to home- it was when White Chase Smoker (the boy who was rumored to be at the late Pirate King's execution) and him had a chat at a bar they both happened to be at the same time.

Locals kept a distance from them, crowding back and whispering among themselves. The rest of the locals were outside celebrating a festival with the muffled sound of the nightlife outside the bar's walls. The moon was even blocked from entering due to the shades that were coated in a thick layer of dust, shielding them from the world outside.

The only bartender there -being an old man with grey hair ruffled and overalls under an apron-, was nice enough, and gave them both privacy. Though it was clear he didn't trust them a bit - he kept glancing at them both with a squinted-stare and a frown hidden somewhere underneath his pale beard.

White Chase didn't seem to care, sipping his whiskey without a glance at anyone or anything other than the walls in front of him. Garp didn't care either, deciding it wasn't worth his time or effort to start a conversation with the man. Smoker spoke to him first.

"There's not been any sign of Straw Hat or his crew, some of the higher ups think they're gone for good," Garp remembers that the dim lights flickered above them as the man paused to down his shot, banging it on the bar and ordering another a second later.

"I don't buy it," Smoker said in a way that was strong and determined, without a single doubt in his mind that that wasn't the end of the Straw Hats', and that anyone who thought different was stupid for even giving it a thought.

Garp gave him a side-way glance.

The way that the man known to tag after his idiot grandson in hopes of bringing him in, eyes were focused on the wall, it sounded like a desperate reassurance to Smoker himself. It seemed as though Smoker was attached.

It wasn't as surprising as it should have been.

Garp remembers hiding a brief grin behind his shot glass, opting for a few words instead of riling the commodore up.

"Yep. That brat doesn't give up easily. But you already know that White Chase, never has and never will." He remembers the burn as the whiskey went down his throat.

A companionable silence fell over them, mingling with the muffled sounds of the festival and soft murmurs of the few locals occupying the bar who stopped staring at them suspiciously, seemingly finding something else more interesting.

Garp thought that the conversation was over, something neither would speak about again; something both would never acknowledge again. It didn't happen that way. Instead, Commodore Smoker finished his newly poured shot, and said words he'll never forget.

"Portgas D. Ace was the Pirate King's son." Smoker said firmly, thankfully not mentioning the way Garp froze. He was either unaware of how his fellow Marine froze, or maybe he didn't mention it out of respect or dislike. Garp still isn't sure.

"But he didn't deserve to die like that."

Smoker's eyes remained fixated on the wall in front of them, whiskey shot in hand while simultaneously keeping enough distance so his shoulder wouldn't bump into Garp's own.

White Chase didn't stop after that.

"And Straw Hat didn't deserve to see it."

Garp didn't sleep that night. And he didn't deserve to, not when one of his grandson's were, is still haunted by a death he couldn't prevent, and has bloodied hands which should have been Garp's own.

If someone -the carbon copy of Rouge, with Makino's characteristics, or Commodore Smoker, or even some random person- were to ask him what the brat means to him (meant even, to which he would laugh and knock some sense into them), he would have to tell what the brat means to most people, and in the woman's case, what he means to (perhaps) strangers.

First and foremost, the brat's a brat; nothing less. He does what he wants, when he wants it, and doesn't listen to anyone- he doesn't care; the naivety of a young person who doesn't realize that they're as mortal as anyone else- the D's blood aside.

Which might be partly Garp's fault- he did spoil the brat!

 _"No! No- Gramp's! It's dark 'n scary down there!"_

 _"Bwahahah! You'll be fine!"_

Secondly, the brat's a miracle to people. Garp's heard about how many people think that the Straw Hats' leave miracles in their wake. And that, Monkey D. Luffy -son of Dragon, grandson of Garp, and leader of the Straw Hat Pirates'- is the embodiment of a miracle.

Garp's not sure how to feel about how the brat showed him that he can manipulate the world itself to bend to his will, except for a few select moments.

The biggest ones- the ones that mattered the most.

 _Marineford_.

Thirdly, the brat's almost as bratty as his father when it comes down to interfering with the World Government. Though he's got more spunk about it than Dragon- whose head goes fast, and plans too quick, though the man can get reckless; courtesy of his loving Papa and the D's blood within him. And due to his mother's genes.

Lastly, what the brat is to him?

 _"I'm not gonna be just a pirate, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"_

 _"I'm not hurting you! Just- mooovvvee!"_

 _"Ace?..."_

Well, Garp knows he could say a lot of things about what the brat means to him. He could say that the brat was his last redemption to his family. He could say that the brat's -along with Ace- is his failure as a Marine, who should have been able to prevent his grandsons from ever dreaming to be pirates. Kids dream, and what good grandfather tries to destroy that? One that tries to prevent fighting those very same grandchildren.

But, when faced with the D's stubbornness -when you know you can't change a damn thing, failed last time, how is this time going to be any different?- a good grandfather keeps his hope, but still trains hisbgrandchildren to be able to hold their own against him- against the world, because, heartbreak is Garp's old friend, older than Sengoku, and Luffy and Ace (and Sabo), weren't meant to be a Government's puppets.

He could say the brat's a failure, and scum beneath his boots.

 _"Shishishishi!~ Happy birthday Gramp's!"_

Or he could tell the truth. That the brat's his grandson, and no matter what he does, Garp's always going to love him- that Garp has his own pictures of when the brat took his first steps, and that Garp dreams of a different outcome at Marineford, involving a dead him, or dead 'boss', his magma fist melting the ground instead of his grandson's chests.

Garp could say a lot of things; but... he's a liar, and a grandfather, and a father who messed up, so instead, he waits quietly-

"Bwahaha! I catch any of you slackin' off and there'll be no dinner tonight!"

Silent faith, like any grandfather would do.

Garp empties the box of crackers above his mouth, thinking about how that tactic always worked on Luffy. Still probably would.

"Aye, aye, Mr. Garp!"

And waits for the storm to come back and shake the world to its very core.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Beta'd by:** psychotriton

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece

Per request from: Arxhaelologist. I hope it turned out alright. I was indecisive about throwing in the first part due to not knowing if it would be ooc for a young Luffy. Some of the quotes above I've created on my own, or have read or watched from the manga and anime.

Also, I know I may not always respond to your reviews (due to my forgetfulness, or having thought that I messaged you before) but I do appreciate the reviews, and am delighted each time someone bothers to take time out of their day to do it for me. And that I have over a hundred follows and favorites! (Sorry, it just shocked me to realize that.)

-Monkey D. Anea


	18. What He Means To Us: Bellamy

**What He Means To Us: Bellamy**

Bellamy stares at Straw Hat's prone form, snoring, with various other Straw Hats', Trafalgar, and Kyros, asleep around him, with a blanket pulled haphazardly over him. They all look as if they fell asleep right away, it wouldn't be surprising, given the circumstances. But he's also not stupid enough to think that he's not being watched, most likely by Straw Hat's swordsmen.

 _"The lost city of gold? The emerald city!? The great treasure of "One Piece"!? The fools who go looking for their "dream treasure" cannot notice what's in front of them! In this era of the sea, the ones who lack real strength... are the ones who are killed by their own imaginations!"_

He was a fool who thought that he knew everything, always seeing himself better, always trying to find the weaker targets so that he wouldn't be beaten, maybe he did it unconsciously. But then, then this straw hat wearing brat showed up, claiming to be a pirate, and to beat it all, the Future King of the Pirates. Back then, he seen Straw Hat as a brat with stupid dreams and a death wish.

The bar proved it at the time.

Straw Hat and his swordsmen stood still, waiting for their punishment —as he had seen it at the time— while their navigator watched in shock and anger. At the time, he didn't realize that Straw Hat was taking a stand, that Straw Hat didn't think he was even worth the effort. Now, Bellamy looks back on it with a grin and his shattered and tattered pride crying as much as he did at the Final Fight.

He mocked the teen, stole his friend's treasure, beat him.

Mocked pirates and dreams.

 _"You asked if I know how to throw a punch."_

And damn if the brat didn't.

Bellamy continues to stare at the snoring form, remembering marks on his cheek from the sheer force of the punch. It was a punch that changed his course of life. It was a punch that spoke of anger at having dreams and nakama mocked and laughed at, it wasn't for Straw Hat's self.

This stupid brat in a ratty straw hat showed him Sky Island, showed him the 'Island of Dreams', knocked the belief of dreams back into his head, and made impossibilities seem possible.

(And Bellamy strived and strived to catch up, hearing the news of Straw Hat's brother's death, and wondering if that was it for Straw Hat, if he finally woke up. But then he'd touch his cheek, remembering phantom pain and the walking conviction that's known as Straw Hat Luffy.)

But... what good did it do him?

 _"You have changed, Bellamy."_

Straw Hat's stronger than ever, his brother's death just another thing that strengthens his conviction and belief in dreams. And him? The stupid brat he mocked those two years ago had the nerve to root for him. Maybe it was his fault for giving the brat the wrong idea.

 _"I ain't gonna laugh at ya anymore."_

The brat probably seen those words as an offer of friendship, despite being his enemy. Then again, does Straw Hat even see him as an enemy? Does the brat even care about what he did to him in the past? He did all those things to Straw Hat, mocked him and his dreams, stole from him, fought him again even after two years. The only time Straw Hat gets angry enough to really fight and go all out is when his friends (his nakama) and brother(s)? are hurt. But he's nothing to the straw hatted brat, so why did Straw Hat defend him?

 _"I don't care about the past. Let Bellamy go!"_

Shit.

Bellamy clenches his fists, tears burning behind his eyes, threatening to fall while he watches this stupid brat snore, uncaring about how he messes peoples beliefs up, how he inspires them, and just... just doesn't care, only continues to travel and live, dreaming, and inspiring.

"Stupid brat..." Bellamy mutters, teeth gritted.

Straw Hat pauses in his snoring, turning on his side with his eyebrows pinching together, probably at the pressure he's putting on his bandaged chest. Unknowingly, Bellamy feels his fist relax at the sight, his body sagging in exhaustion as much as defeat at the sheer presence of Straw Hat, even if Straw Hat's asleep and snoring and not fighting and inspiring.

If he had to say what Straw Hat is to him, it'd be that Straw Hat is what made him dream again, as stupid as it sounds. Sounds more ridiculous to say that Straw Hat's the living, breathing, embodiment of dreams, that inspired him to make the hopeless dare in believing that dreams do come true.

"Meat..." Straw Hat mumbles for the umpteenth time in his sleep.

But what's more stupid? The idea of dreams, or for having respect for this short idiot in a straw hat, who acts more like a kid than a pirate?

 _"Looks like your dreams are at an end."_

Talk about eating your words.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Unbeta'd.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _One Piece_

I hope that the italic quotes weren't confusing, because I used quotes from the past that Bellamy and Luffy said. If they are, let me know and I'll have to find a way to fix it.

I didn't really like this chapter because I felt like I couldn't get as much feeling as I would have liked to be put into it, and I would have liked for it to have been longer than just eight hundred words. I hope that it wasn't too disappointing, because you guys are _amazing_. I couldn't believe that I reached 100 follows and favorites, much less nearly 170. So thank you _all_ for that.

And, to all of you who have requested chapters on this, I haven't forgotten about you. I've just been really busy and stressed and haven't had a chance to update in a while (and for another slightly embarrassing reason, that involved being locked out of my account due to loss of email address and a forgotten password) so I've just started updating my stories again, but I will get to your requests eventually.

Much love

—Anea


End file.
